


hipster boy

by zaplarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was supposed to be on a blind date but he can't seem to keep his eye off the clumsy waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hipster boy

After months and months of nagging and persuasion, Louis' mother finally got Louis to go on a date with another boy. She claimed he had been single too long for a normal 23 year old and that he should start thinking about getting into a serious relationship at this time in his life. It wouldn't be so bad if Louis had met this boy once or maybe twice in his lifetime, but he hadn't. Although he was the son of one of his mother's closest friends and he heard nothing but positive things about the lad, he still couldn't bring himself to be completely comfortable with the whole situation. He'd never met this guy and he didn't know if he'd like him or not, didn't know what he was like or if he was cute or if he looked like an inbred mutt.

 

As he silently waited for this guy to arrive, he thought of texting his mum to ask her just what she got him into but before he could even decide against it, there was a very attractive boy placing his probably cute bum in the chair across from him. He had pretty brown eyes to match his quiffed hair and he wore a blue suit with a red tie similar to Louis' tucked beneath. Louis plastered on his best fake smile, hey, the lad was cute but Louis didn't know him personality wise and he could very well be the prickiest prick in history. Louis eyed the boy curiously as if trying to decide if he liked him or not because he still wasn't so sure about him yet. His cheeks noticeably flushed pink and Louis realized he hadn't said anything. 

 

"Sorry," Louis said with a chuckle as the brunette visibly relaxed. "You're just very cute. I hadn't expected that at all." The boy across from Louis smiled, awkwardly extending his hand out over the table for Louis to shake.

 

"Thanks. I'm Liam." Louis shook Liam's hand, not minding that it was a bit weird. 

 

"Louis." Liam retreated his hand, shrugging his shoulders and nodding before looking down at the cotton that crisply and neatly adorned the table. 

 

"Sorry if I'm a bit awkward," Liam apologized, shrugging again. "It's just I've never done this before. Like, ever." Louis nodded in understanding, a genuine smile shaping his lips. 

 

"I haven't either." Liam nodded, the cotton soft between his fingers as he fiddled with the table cloth. "So, Liam. What do you do?" Louis leaned forward, chin in his palm, resting his elbows on the table, his suit only chaffing his elbows a little bit. 

 

"I work for my dad's company. It's a small company, not much but it pays." Louis nodded, looking around in search for a waiter or waitress of some sort lurking around anywhere. "What about you, Louis? What do you do?" Louis smiled at the question.

 

"I, uh, I have my own clothing line." Liam's eyes widened and a grin made its way to his plump lips. Louis thought he'd like to see that more than once.

 

"Wow, a clothing line. You must be really talented." Louis nodded, grinning smugly. Liam's grin grew wider.

 

"Yep, yep. Thank you." Liam chewed his bottom lip, blushing a little bit and fiddling with his fingers in his lap as a waiter with long hair and a tragic suit splayed across his body came around with a smile.

 

"Hi, my name is Harry. Can I start you two off with any drinks today?" This boy was one of those Tumblr hipsters, Louis could already tell. Not that Louis used Tumblr, that was all Lottie. Louis smiled at the boy nonetheless asking for a bottle of their finest champagne and two glasses. Hipster boy nodded, his smile growing bigger as he snapped and said something along the lines of "I'll be back in a jiffy", who the fuck says 'jiffy'? Louis smiled at Liam awkwardly and started flirting the only way he knew how, blunt and obvious.

 

Liam blushed at every comment and seemed to become more shy yet more relaxed at the same time. Louis filled Liam's glass up one more time and no, he wasn't trying to get his date a little bit tipsy, no siree. But when Harry came back with their meals they ordered previously and right spilled it all over Louis' expensive suit that he originally designed himself, Louis wasn't angry, no, he actually couldn't have been more fond. Harry apologized more times than Louis could count and even tried to rub him down a bit, causing Louis' expensive wear to become messier. Harry wouldn't stop apologizing and Liam just sat there awkwardly, laughing a little. 

 

"Are you laughing at my misfortune?" Louis asked as Harry ran off to get a towel and Liam burst out laughing. Liam nodded, hoping Louis wouldn't mind. Harry hurried back with the towel, gesturing for Louis to stand as he patted Louis' chest which wasn't much better. Louis looked down, noticing there was still a huge stain and it wasn't going anywhere. "I don't think it's gonna go away, love." Harry blushed to no end and whimpered sadly when he couldn't help Louis out.

 

"I'm so sorry. Please don't sue me. I'm assuming you have enough money to do so." Harry let out a whine and Louis thought hipster boy genuinely seemed sad. 

 

"I won't sue you, really, it's no big deal. I can make another one. S alright." Harry looked up at Louis in shock and grabbed the front of the suit.

 

"You mean you made this?" Louis nodded, sitting back down across from Liam. "Wow, you're really good." Louis accepted the compliment with a nod, gesturing the boy away. Harry nodded quickly, prancing off to attend the other tables. This boy will be the death of me, Louis thinks, only then realizing that he did still have a date. Louis continued flirting and telling stories and watching Liam's eyes light up with interest. 

 

"You know, I just think it's so cool that you have a clothing line. My friend and I have a fashion blog together. You should really get one. This suit is just one of many amazing things you've done, I'm sure of it." Liam said, a blush creeping up his neck and making his cheeks pink. Louis scratched the back of his neck.

 

"You think so? I don't know. I'm not really the blog type. Sorry, didn't catch your friend's name?" 

 

"Sophia. She's a model." This guy is like a child, his eyes light up on every topic, Louis thinks. 

 

"I'll have to check out your blog then, I suppose." Liam nodded excitedly, finishing the last of his drink. "Well, I think dinner's been a success." 

 

"I really like you, Louis." Louis smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. He did have a good time, no doubt about that. But he could really only see himself and a guy like Liam being friends. Liam was definitely someone who'd always have his back in everything, he'd definitely be a good friend. But as a boyfriend, Louis just couldn't see it happening.

 

"You're a really nice guy, Li. It was great to meet you." Louis sighed, hoping that was enough. Liam nodded, a goofy grin on his face. They stood up and hugged, their closeness allowing Liam to give Louis a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 

 

"I'm glad we did this." Liam says, grinning at Louis like mad. Louis nodded in agreement, as him and Liam left money for the bill. They walked out together, parting ways as their cars were in different spots. "Bye, Louis. I'll call you."

 

"Yeah, okay. Bye Liam." Louis thinks he may have given Liam the wrong idea but they were on a date after all. How could he escape that? Louis hopped in his car, turning the music on as he pulled out a cigarette, rolling down the window. Louis' stress suddenly began to melt away as he thought of potential new designs. 

 

"You're not allowed to do that, you know?" A voice says, breaking the silence. Louis turns to see hipster boy at his window. He was close but he respected their distance. 

 

"Yeah? Who says?" Louis asked, not even coming close to putting out his cig. 

 

"Boss says and that sign in front of your car says too." Harry smirked, leaning against a truck that Louis almost guaranteed didn't belong to him. Louis took his last drag, putting out his cigarette and stepping out of his car, just then noticing the sign. Louis pressed his bum into the car door, leaning on it just as Harry was. "That guy you were with, was he your boyfriend?" Harry stared down at his feet, almost embarrassed to be asking such a question to a stranger.

 

"No, he wasn't but he could've been. Still could be, just have to wait." Louis says, longing for another cigarette. Harry nodded and stayed silent for a while until he asked another question.

 

"Why do you smoke anyway? Do you get off to the thought of your body slowly shutting down and possibly getting lung cancer?" Louis hadn't expected such a question but he wasn't angry or hurt or anything. He just shrugged his shoulders because honestly, he really didn't know why he started smoking in the first place. He just did it once and it became a habit for him. "I'm still very sorry about your suit." Harry apologized, quickly changing the subject.

 

"Don't worry, love." Harry's eyes lit up and a blush made its way to his cheeks. 

 

"And you made it? God, Louis, you're so interesting to me and I don't understand why." Harry blushed even more, watching his foot play with the other. Louis only then realized that Harry knew his name.

 

"You know my name?" Louis asked, smirk evident on his lips.

 

"Heard it from Leon, and it's also engraved in your suit, so." Harry chewed his lip nervously and Louis could tell he was the one making Harry nervous.

 

"Liam." He corrected, knowing he made Harry feel stupid. Harry nodded in understanding and his mouth formed an 'o'. Louis liked the way Harry's lips looked when he did that. He stared at his feet, kicking at the gravel. It was something about this night, it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to be but Louis had no problem with that. If it were a few hours ago, Louis would have thought Liam would be balls deep inside him right now but instead he's leaning on cars with this hipster boy with pretty hair and pretty lips and pretty eyes. 

 

Somehow, he was more than okay with that. In fact, he preferred what he was doing right now over having sex and that thought scared him because just what was it about this boy that made Louis feel so...energetic, happy, full of love with a warm heart? Louis couldn't pinpoint when his mind turned from Liam to Harry but it felt like a car switching lanes except Louis wanted to stay in the Harry lane for a while. Find just what Harry was about. As they said their goodbyes, Louis accidentally almost driving over Harry's foot in the process, Louis decided he wanted to take the long way home.

 

You know, just to think about things.

 

He thought about Harry, nothing but Harry. It was funny because Harry wasn't the one he went on a date with but that didn't matter. All Louis knew is that he'd be going back to the restaurant for sure. As Louis made his way close to home, his mum called him, asking how the date went. He told her it went well but he didn't think Liam was the one. 

 

She told him to stop being picky and he didn't want to tell her about Harry, how pretty he was and how sinful his lips were and how hipster-y he was. He didn't want to jinx it yet. That night when Louis was laying in bed, Louis had this gut instinct telling him that Harry was the one and that he needed to go after him. 

 

So, he did. 

 

The week after Louis' date with Liam, he decided he was going to get Harry some flowers and bring them to the restaurant, praying to God that Harry would be there. Louis drove by a little bakery and he couldn't resist temptation. He gave in, getting out of the car and walking into the little shop causing a bell to ring. He might as well get Harry some cookies or a cupcake or something as well. What he was shocked to see was that Harry was at the front smiling at him as he walked up to the counter. 

 

"You work here too? How many jobs do you have then?" Louis asked, smugly. Harry smirked, placing his book to the side.

 

"Just the two. Both bring out a different side of me." Harry smiled at Louis, chewing his lip.

 

"I can see that." Louis said, gesturing to the aligned pink flowers atop Harry's head. This boy was so Tumblr. "You look pretty." Harry blushed, smiling at the ground and muttering a 'thank you'. "Do you like cupcakes? What about cookies?"

 

"I love both, yeah." Harry's eyebrows furrowed, not quite sure about Louis' train of thought.

 

"Any specific favorites?" Louis pushed, eyebrow raised and distributing his weight from one foot to another.

 

"I like anything, really. I'm not too picky about sweets." Harry was still confused as to why Louis was asking him these things. 

 

"Well, I'll take two chocolate chip cookies and that cupcake there." Louis pointed to a chocolate cupcake with hot pink frosting and little shiny pink edible beads made from chocolate. 

 

"This one?" Harry asked, pointing to the pink one with all the pretty dressings that just seemed so Harry as Louis nodded, answering Harry's question. Harry carefully took out the cupcake and wrapped it, placing it in a white paper bag along with the two cookies out of the see through shelf. "That'll be 5.45, if that's okay." Louis' jaw almost dropped. Why was this boy so nice that he felt the need to get Louis' permission about pay that's required? 

 

"Of course that's okay." Louis gave Harry the money and he did his thing with the cash register before folding the top of the bag and giving it to Louis. "Thanks, Harry." Louis went on his merry way as Harry waved him goodbye. Louis got back to his car, opening the passenger door to grab the flowers, only to walk back into the bakery, much to Harry's surprise. "Here, love. Have a good day." Louis almost made it out before Harry ran from behind the counter. He couldn't have had a tighter grip on the back of Louis' jacket.

 

"W-What? Where did you get those flowers?" Harry stuttered, in complete shock. No one's ever done something so nice for him just because they can.

 

"Do you like them?" Harry gripped Louis' bicep tighter, Louis thought Harry might pop one of his blood vessels or summat.

 

"Yeah, yeah, of course I like them but why?" Harry's eyes looked so bright, so innocent, so shocked, so pretty. 

 

"I like you, Harry. I have ever since that day and I couldn't stop thinking about you and I just...really really like you." Harry's grip loosened as he gave Louis a look of genuine endearment.

 

"You were on a date with another guy, Louis." Harry says, a smirk carved into his sinful lips.

 

"Whom I didn't even know before that and I want you, I like you." Louis holds Harry as close as Harry would allow. Harry still didn't quite understand.

 

"What makes me better than anyone else?" Louis smiles, pulling away and making his way to the door which made Harry frown a bit. Was Louis really giving up?

 

"I don't know, but I want to find out. Date, your restaurant, 7:30 tomorrow. Hope you like your desserts. I consulted an expert before buying them." Harry couldn't do anything but stand there and gape at the door. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say. 

 

"Got yourself a good boy, Harry. Consider yourself lucky." Barbara says, standing behind the counter with a hand on her hip before she goes back to sweeping the floors. 

 

When the next day rolls around, Louis is nothing but excited. He gets there around seven and reserves a booth for the both of them. He didn't even think to ask if Harry had work that day but he was hoping Harry would show up. A minute felt like an hour but Harry does finally get there and he seats himself right next to Louis instead of across from him. That reminded him that Liam never called him, not that he was complaining. 

 

"You are something else, Louis." Harry says, placing a hand on Louis' thigh as Louis wraps an arm around him. 

 

"I am but so are you. Have any trouble finding the place?" Louis says, smirking. Harry slapped Louis cheekily and the two hit it off from there. They enjoyed a shared dinner and lots of champagne which Harry chose because it was his favorite. They found themselves in the parking lot again, sitting in the grass by the street light just talking and watching the stars. 

 

"I really like you, Louis." Harry says, playing with the front of Louis' shirt. 

 

"I like you too but you already knew that." Louis wrapped an arm around Harry and they got closer as they lay in the grass, staring up at the sky.

 

"We should probably stop laying in the grass and get home. It's pretty late." Harry gets up and Louis' arm flop down. Harry helps Louis up and they were so close and Louis just decided 'fuck it' and pressed his lips to the taller boy's. Harry moaned in approval, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as Louis' hands roamed up Harry's shirt. Harry chuckled, playfully pushing Louis away.

 

"Let me drive you to mine, I don't want to leave you." Harry smiled, nodding. He'd worry about his car later, he wanted to stay with Louis. Louis had his hand on Harry's thigh just about the whole ride. As they made their way to Louis' home, pulling into the driveway, Harry quickly pressed a kiss to Louis' lips before getting up out of the car. Their lips reconnected as they got out and walked blindly and embarrassingly into his garage and into the house. 

 

The rest of the night was spent watching films and cuddling on the sofa and Harry fell asleep on Louis' chest and Louis has stop himself from 'awwing' when he heard little snores coming from Harry's open mouth. He played with and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, causing Harry to literally purr in his sleep. Louis kissed Harry's forehead, closing eyes to try and maybe get a wink of sleep himself. He pulled Harry up towards him a little bit more without waking him up and pressed his chin to Harry's forehead, kissing it again and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Louis thought he could stay like this forever.

 

Louis thought that maybe he just might. 


End file.
